CABALLEROS EN EL PARO
by Scarymanga
Summary: Saori ha despedido a los Caballeros que no confiaban en ella. Qué será ahora de ellos?
1. Chapter 1

Saint Seiya: 10 tíos en el paro

La Fundación Grad ha despedido 10 de los Caballeros de Oro por traicionar a Saori Kido y, en extensión, a Atenea. Qué harán los 10 caballeros para ganarse la vida ahora?

Esta es su historia.

CAPÍTULO 1: MÁSCARA DE LA MUERTE

A Máscara de la Muerte se la sudaba si le despedían. A él lo que le gustaba era cargarse a la gente, que por algo era el Caballero psicópata, así que se volvió para Italia y decidió ir a Palermo para preguntar por el jerarca de la Cosa Nostra y ofrecerle sus servicios como "arreglador de problemas con traidores, jueces y chivatos" (asesino, vaya).

El Don quedó impresionado con su currículum (más de un centenar de vícimas, entre ellas varios niños. Él se justificó con lo de los daños colaterales esos...), y decidió probarlo enviándolo a Marbella para que se encargara de cierto chivato que habia hecho que la Guardia Civil trincara a su hijito por un quítame allá esas furcias lituanas sin papeles. Así pues, Máscara de la Muerte se disfrazó de camionero y entró en el centro penitenciario de la ciudad malagueña. Tras mandar a 70 guardias directitos al Hades de un solo puñetazo, se metió en la celda y se llevó al chaval.

Tras volver a Sicilia, empezó a ganrse la confianza del Don, y éste le mandó a matar jueces, políticos y toda esa maldita gente del buen vivir que no dejaba trabajar al pobrecito Padrino. Hasta que un día Máscara de la Muerte le dijo al Don que por ser su cumpleaños, le invitaba él y a toda su familia a boquerones. Nadie volvió a ver ni al Don ni a su familia, y así, Máscara de la Muerte se convirtió en el jefe absoluto de la Mafia.

Después se trasladó a Nueva York, dónde impuso su ley en toda la ciudad. Mató a todos los polis honrados, pasó a dominar todo el comercio, se convirtió en el amo de Wall Street de la noche a la mañana... Esto de tener un cosmos potente le dió mucha ventaja. Como que se veía el rey del mambo, se presentó a las elecciones para la alcaldiá de NY y salió elegido. Después decidió presentarse a presidente de los USA... Y volvió a ganar.

Y allí sigue, en su despachito oval. Gracias a su cosmos, ya se ha cargado varios gobiernos él solito. La gente allí está muy contenta, porque su país ya puede dominar el mundo sin ejército.


	2. Aldebaran

CAPÍTULO 2

ALDEBARAN

Aldebaran nunca había trabajado en su vida, pues se había pasado toda la infancia en el gimnasio de una favela de Rio de Janeiro, aprendiendo con su maestro las técnicas para ser un gran caballero de Atenea.

Y ahora estaba sin curro y sin dinero, porque los caballeros de Atenea cobraban una miseria y él se lo gastaba todo en su vicio por coleccionar artículos relacionados con su equipo de fútbol favorito: el Palmeiras. Así pues, decidió que era hora de empezar a cumplir su sueño: ser cantautor. Sí, cantautor, como su ídolo Carlinhos Brown. Así que pilló unos bongos que corrían por el templo de Tauro, llamó a Camus para que lo acompañara a la guitarra, y formaron un dúo que se llamaba "Os Caballeiros mais sambeiros". Con lo que Camus había ahorrado, se fueron a tocar por las calles, baruchos, cabarets de mala muerte y gay-clubs de París (el lugar donde nació Camus).

La cosa resultó: al cabo de tres meses ya se habían hecho lo suficientemente famosos coma para que los gendarmes no los echaran de los vagones del Metro cada vez que tocaban "Oh, Balançé Balançé" para ganarse unos eurillos extra.

En esta tesitura, Camus, quien preferia la frialdad del cool jazz a el calor de la samba abandonó el dúo y se retiró a Suiza a hacer esto lo vereis en el capítulo dedicado explícitamente a Camus.

Solo y desamparado, Aldebaran cambió de estilo e intentó hacerse famoso en la música melódica cantando "El Gato que Está Triste y Azul" en el techo del Sacre Coeur. Gracias a su Gran Cuerno se pudo librar de los polis que iban a por él por cantar sin permiso y encima tan mal las canciones ya de por si malas de Roberto Carlos. Por desgracia también se cargó la famosa iglesia, y se tuvo que ir pitando para Andorra, donde Shura tenia un pisito… Pero Shura se encontraba buscando setas con su cabra Jacinta y se había perdido, por lo que no pudo volver a casa, y Aldebarán se tuvo que ir a vivir a un cajero automático del Banc Andorrà de Crèdit y dormir con cartones… Y con sus bongos, claro.

Un dia de lluvia, el torete brasileño se dijo: "Y si me monto una bazucada, qua aquí dicen que la fiesta de Brasil gusta mucho?". Dicho y hecho: a las cuatro de la mañana se puso a tocar los bongos en medio de la calle principal de Andorra la Vella. Fue un exitazo, pues con lo que le llegaron a lanzar, entre monedas, muebles, abuelos con sus mecedoras, tomates en lata, aparatos electrónicos, quesos, piedras, un cartel del McDonald's y hasta un ciclomotor, el tío se pudo montar una casita y abrir un negocio de venta de bongos al por mayor. Y allí sigue, dando la tabarra con los bongos por los Pirineos. Hace poco se ha casado con una vaca frisona que conoció en una estación de esquí. Deseemos que sean felices.


End file.
